


Highly Unlikely

by FirstMovement, Pepperoni_Pizza



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstMovement/pseuds/FirstMovement, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperoni_Pizza/pseuds/Pepperoni_Pizza
Summary: Libertus is a man on a mission.Notes:AU where no characters are dead.





	

His brother was having a companion.

"Nyx! Please... please... don't stop! Nyx!"

Libertus narrowed his eyes and huffed in annoyance as he stood right in front of the new Kingsglaive captain's apartment door. It was Saturday night, and Saturday night was their night. Their drinking night, with the other Glaives. But Nyx was clearly occupied with other.... activity. The new recruited Glaives had booked a costly table for them, it was a fancy club for God's sake and they had spent a fortune for it!

"Ah Nyx! Nyx! Yes! Harder! Harder!"

He growled.

It wasn't the first time Libertus found himself in this kind of inconvenient situation, no.... It was about a month he had recognized Nyx with this particular... loud lady. For the love of God... this apartment ridiculously had thin walls and Nyx's apartment was right beside his and the girl's impressive ability to reach the high decibel didn't help his unfortunate situation. It was between indeed their love-making was so hot and spectacular or the lady just loved keeping Nyx's neighbors awake.

He liked to think it was the latest. It was keeping him awake all night long, he had the thought of confronting Nyx about it or complaining about the problem to his landlord. He didn't do those things of course, that would just boast the already bloated ego of that bastard.

"Nyx Ulric! Yes! Yes! Oh!"

Libertus' cheek heatened and he pursed his lips. How could he?! How could he leave him in such a situation? What should he say to his subordinates? To their comrades? That their Captain, the Hero of Insomnia, didn't come to the Glaive night because he was busy... shagging?

_Dammit Nyx!_

He stomped his feet and finally turned his body away from the vulgar sounds the two lover made.

He would tell the Glaives that their captain was having a painful diarrhea. Yes, Libertus nodded to himself, that would do.

Two hours late and he would definitely say that.

 

~XVII~

 

It was Monday afternoon when just the two of them finally met.

Nyx had informed them it will be only thirty minutes before their next training session so the other Glaives chose to ignore their uncomfortably soaked uniform and had headed straight to the cafeteria instead.

Libertus didn't like his sweaty pants, it was sticky and stink so he followed Nyx to clean the dirt out of his body.

"We have to be prepared for the next combat," Nyx said in a low tone when they stepped to the steamed room, "I know it is exhausting, but it is worth the effort".

Libertus said nothing, he believed in his brother and would never doubt his leadership. He knew there were some disagreements when Nyx announced his plan to add more time of their training session, but it was just tweets from the recent recruits. Nothing to be worried about.

"Hey, you just do what you think the best for the Kingsglaive... for the kingdom," Libertus offered him a small smile, "we have to protect the young King, Nyx. I understand."

"Thank you," Nyx sighed as he turned the shower on, "I didn't have time to train the new kids, Leo said they are kind of stubborn."

"Oh right, you are signed to be the Princess personal bodyguard," Libertus had questioned their King's decision for the first time in his Glaive life when he asked Nyx to accompany Princess Lunafreya every time she leaved her room. It was weird and the King looked kind of... paranoid actually, sending the captain himself to protect his fiancée. He or Leo would do, the Princess didn't go that far anyway, just visiting some of the contraction sites in Insomnia.

"Hmm."

Libertus saw a small smile playing on his brother's mouth. And as fast as the smile formed, it was gone in the next heartbeat. Nonetheless, he was already aware of it.

_What was that smile for..._

"You seem enjoying the job."

Silence for a moment.

"Nah," Nyx said as casually as he could muster but it didn't convincing enough. Not to his brother anyway, for he knew the other man long enough to notice if something was amiss. "You know the last time I was with her─" Nyx paused, "I mean when I escorted the Princess last week to one of the King's contraction place, we almost had our skulls crushed by the rig."

Libertus laughed good-heartedly. The Princess had been giving Nyx some headache. Nyx was, without a doubt, had the best skill combat among them. Seeing him so helpless beside the Princess liked this was just precious. And very entertaining.

They often talked and laughed about it at lunch… but when he's not around of course.

"You try to guard her for a day yourself and I want to see you laugh at the end of the day," he grumbled and turned his back to Libertus.

It was then when he saw it.

"Well, Nyx, who's this lady cat?"

"What?"

"I can see her marks on you. It is all on your back, you didn't ask her to do that so you can show off right?"

"Ah," Nyx knew his back was full of angry red marks, he felt the familiar sting when the hot water touched his skin, "what can I say? The lady loves me that much." He smirked as he started to wash his body.

"Please spare me," Libertus said and he turned on his shower, "this's the same lady who make you, the Captain of Kingsglaive, late for our weekly night?"

Nyx didn't replay him right away, "yes," he was being careful with his choosing of words.

"I was about to tell the other you were having a bad diarrhea."

"Hey, you could hurt my charisma."

"Is this serious? You, with lady cat? You act different for these past days."

Nyx finally looked at him, his brows furrowed in a deep thought, "I... no Lib, we have an arrangement, and it will end when the time has come." He was so bitter about that fact it was written all over his face.

"You like her," Libertus shot him a glance. His brother looked distraught about the thought of... not being with her?

"No, no, It couldn't be that Lib," he said it more than to himself than to Libertus. "It is impossible for me to like─no, it is impossible for someone like me to have _any_ kind of thoughts about her."

Libertus was taken aback, "Nyx, who's this girl that you are talking about? Is she out of your league?" He didn't like how it sounded. It was as if his brother was not worthy enough of being with this girl. Nyx, he hated to admit it─Gods above he would never say it out loud, was a fine man. And they, Glaives, had a fit body that girls loved so much thanks to their intense training. That, plus recently the generous young King had increased the Kingsglaives incentive.

"And you're a damn captain Nyx! A captain of the royal elite military. I don't get it..."

"She wasn't any girl," Nyx turned off his shower and took a towel. "And no, I don't want to talk about it furthermore."

"Nyx, at least tell me who she is."

"I'm a gentleman Lib, I'll never spill my... affair," he smiled again. _That damn smile!_   At least he didn't look sad anymore. "C'mon, we should grab some breads, the next session will be harder Lib. That should enough to be your only concern."

"Sure sure," they dressed in silence, both clearly busied by their own mind.

They were walking to the training field, with half eaten breads and empty bottles of water in hands, when finally Libertus made up his mind.

"I'll know Nyx, eventually. You can't hide anything from me, you know that, not from me... or from Crowe if she's here." Libertus touched his chest where the pain shot following the mention of his beloved's name.

"I know," Nyx said silently, not looking at him, instead he was counting his subordinates. "Hey, where's Leo?"

"He said he'll be here in five minutes, Sir!"

Nyx patted Libertus' shoulder warmly, "now now, let's started building those muscles up." He threw his blade to the air and teleported smoothly on the high wooden pole. "This skill─teleportation─is what we will master this week."

 _Show off._ He snorted loudly and followed Nyx's lead.

Indeed, he, Libertus Ostium, would make sure to find out.

 

~XV~

 

So for the next few days, Libertus had his ears set.

To his thin wall.

It was absurd, truly.

But it was necessary. He didn't meet Nyx for almost two weeks, he had informed him that the Princess was busy with some projects so she needed his assistance. He could care less about Nyx and his side job, really. He was a man on a mission, and his mission was to reveal the identity of his brother’s lover.

Anyhow....

What he could tell right at this point was the fact that the frequencies of their meeting was intensified, it was becoming daily. And Gods! Their love-making was just too much to hear he sometimes found himself leaving his apartment and went to a nice club to sterilize his poor ears. He met Leo and Mr. Lancelot there.

They were Nyx's neighbors.

"Nyx... please..."

Libertus was in his usual spot that night. The spot where if people found him sitting there, they would accuse him of perversion.

"Nyx! Ah! Yes! There! Yesss!"

_Does it count as voyeurism?_

He shook his head. _No no_ , he had heard the woman voice somewhere but just couldn't make it. He had to figure it out and that's the only reason he nailed his ass there.

This girl was just so intriguing for Libertus. She had changed his brother in some way. For the better. He looked calmer these past few weeks. He didn't stress much when they were in a battle field. He caught him shopping in the market more, he had told him he wanted to advanced his culinary skill but who bought that Chocobo's shit? not him anyway, it was all for his lady, duh. Libertus even had teased him about his spotless apartment, his mother would be so proud of his son if she saw the place.

It was as if... it was more than infatuation.

"Nyx! Yesss! Oh!"

He definitely had heard that voice. Libertus tapped his toes nervously. They had met before, he and the woman. At least once or twice, but still, he couldn't put his finger on it.

_Is it one of his peers?_

"Nyx! I love you! I love you!"

 _Whoa....._ Libertus' eyes leapt.

He had made the girl, who, from what Nyx had told him, was far above their society class, fallen for him.

_You lucky, arrogant bastard._

Lucky, but doomed at the same time as he remembered about their 'arrangement'.

There was a deep masculine moan following her confession. And the heavy rhythmic thumps, if it were even possible, became more frantic.

"You must be kidding me!" Libertus stood from his chair due to the intense coupling and dragged his weary head to his bed.

He decided to visit the love nest tomorrow before putting on his earplugs in autopilot.

 

~XV~

 

"Libertus?"

"Of course, you expect someone else?"

"No, but I didn't expect anyone. I was about to call you actually," Nyx let his apartment door open and he touched his earpiece, "I'll be there in eight, tell Leo to bring Athena and Draco."

Nyx was already in his uniform he noticed as he stepped inside. It was Sunday morning, he rarely received any order in Sunday. And much to his disappointment, there wasn't any sign of his mistress presence.

"There's an opening ceremony this week, we need to observe the place so I can plan the guard point." Nyx said as if answering his mind.

"Where?" Libertus threw himself on his favorite sofa. The green sofa that faced the TV and oh so comfortable he didn't want to part his ass from it once he had sat there.

"I won't sit there if I were you Lib."

"Wha─"

It was damp. And it smelled just like...

"Dammit Nyx!" He cursed loudly and jumped out from the seat as if he had been burnt by a Bahamut fire, "you did it on my sofa?!"

Nyx nodded silently from his dining table, unperturbed, his eyes fixed on the newspaper with a cup of coffee in his hand, "have you had your breakfast? I have some toasts and your favorite jam."

Libertus groaned loudly, "you're unbelievable, from all of the places, why should it be here?" He was about to join his brother for breakfast when a lacy piece of fabric on the table caught his vision. Libertus stopped on his track and shook his head, "is that what I think it is?"

"Hmm?" Nyx lifted his head from his reading and followed Libertus' gaze. He chuckled and Libertus could see how his eyes dance upon seeing the soft pink lacy knickers sitting on his table. It was ripped.

"You know what, I'll just go back to my apartment and get my boots. I'll be by your door in twenty minutes."

 

~XV~

 

They arrived by eight and Libertus was enchanted by how beautiful the view. The Capital Park was nothing like the last time he remembered (before the Niff's incursion, of course). Flowers and trees were complimenting the vast lush. Near the quite lake perched an elegant white gazebo with a touch of gold. The ceremony will be held there, indubitably.

"This's nice, but not really Lucian's taste, don't you think?" Libertus pointed out as they made their way to the said architecture.

"It wasn't created by a Lucian," Nyx commented concisely.

"Oh, the Princess? So this's one of her projects?"

"Yes."

Libertus enjoyed his walk. He closed his eyes and let the breeze gently caressing his face. He even hummed his favorite childhood folklore song.

They should thank the Princess for her touch granting fresh air to their modern but mundane metropolis.

It was quite a journey when they finally reached their destination. A lot of people were already there─they did the decoration; putting colorful ribbons and flowers here and there, placing the seats, and doing the food corner arrangement.

"I bet you did it on the porch too," he suddenly conjectured.

Nyx looked at him and raised one fine eyebrow, "do you really want to know Lib?"

Libertus opened his mouth and ready to reply his Captain with a sarcastic remark when a soft, feminine voice stopped him from doing so.

"Captain Ulric, Sir Ostium."

Libertus turned his head and saw Princess Lunarfreya, the future queen of Lucis, standing before them.

"Your highness," Libertus smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

The princess was wearing a red dress with a pair of black pumps. And she got her hair undone.

Libertus blinked. The shift of her appearance was conspicuous and unexpected, he had no time to hide his surprise.

She regarded him with a smile, and her smile touched her eyes, "how nice it is seeing you here, Sir Ostium," she said as she looked up at his brother, "Nyx..."

Nyx was looking down at Princess Lunafreya, " _My_ Princess," his voice was low. _And husky?_

And their eyes met...

Gone the smile from the Princess' pretty face, a faint blush crept on her pale cheeks and her lips parted.

Time passed, they didn't exchange words afterwards.

An oblivious man Libertus once regarded but he could feel the change of the atmosphere for it was so apparent and thick with tension.

He frowned.

This was so weird. He felt awkward and... ashamed for being there with these two seemingly unlikely people, _should he go?_

Nyx's eyes darkened and he stepped closer to the Princess until he was just a mere inches from her, "Princess..."

_Was he even allowed to do that?!_

"I... I need to talk to you about a few things..." she was trembling.

"Yes, yes, we have to talk, we must," he was practically babbling.

They didn't break their eye contact.

_What the..._

"Yes, follow me Nyx, come, come," she grabbed his sleeve and they were gone.

His sluggish mind couldn't comprehend of what just he had been witnessing.

"Lib, what are you doing here?"

Athena appeared beside him a moment later, he must have been standing there for quite some time─he noted most people had done their works and left.

"I don't know," he mumbled, still in a haze. So much questions, he felt his head pounding. Libertus brought his hand up and gently massaging his throbbing temple.

"Where's Captain? I have the list of the guests, but the event organizer told me to ask the Princess herself... it's her event after all. Leo and Draco were so impossible! I can’t believe─"

_Impossible..._

_"It is impossible for someone like me to have any kind of thoughts about her."_

The realization struck him hard.

 

~XV~

 

The opening ceremony was held on Wednesday night. Libertus had been ordered by his Captain to guard on the main entrance with Leo. From his vantage point, he could see that ludicrous brother of his. He was standing beside the princess, as she stood in her long, backless champagne dress, greeting the guests. She sometimes looked at Nyx when he wasn't looking or when he was in his earpiece and a faint smile playing on her lips. Nyx, on the other hand, was more subtle this time─he was in his duty after all so he had to keep his composure. He rarely threw his eyes on her, but once Libertus caught him in the act he swore the whole universe would concur with him if he said that foolish Glaive was in love with his future queen.

Libertus feet itched so bad at the sight of blatant display of affection.

He growled and pushed the button on his ear piece, "yo Captain."

He saw Nyx lifted his eyes and met his from across the room.

"Yes Lib, any report?"

"Actually, I have."

"I'm all ears."

"I know who she is."

Nyx didn't look surprise, so he continued.

"You know what... just kept it down, will you? I don't want you to get in trouble!"

Nyx gave him a half smile, "I will, Lib. Thank you."

He would protect his brother no matter what, even if it did mean to fight against the Kingdom. Nyx knew that.

They had been through much worse and even if it would be the worst, he would always get his brother's back.

He snorted loudly at the prospect of raising another rebellion against his Kingdom for the sake of a damn affair.

Libertus shifted his gaze to look at the Princess. She had let her blonde locks fell on her left shoulder. She looked so much different. She wasn't that typical Princess with pretty face but seemed distance, unapproachable, and cold. No... now, she was glowing. Radiant. The smiles were constant on her face. She would talk animatedly to her guests, gesturing with enthusiasm once or twice, and sometimes laughing along with them at some attempt on the not-so-funny jokes. And as she talked, her cheeks would bloom and her eyes flickered.

She looked.... alive.

"Dammit, I saw an unauthorized paparazzi! He was─he sees me! Let's catch this little cockroach Lib!" Libertus saw his blond younger peer rushed toward the crowds.

"Athena, I'll go with Leo, report to Captain we spot a paps and move to the main entrance if permitted." He talked by his earpiece and made a move.

He sighed.

Looked like he would make his meeting with Leo and Mr. Lancelot regularly.

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small part of a Lunyx series that had been stucked in my mind for quite some time but I currently had no time for writting it so instead I wrote this very first fanfiction of mine before I have the time to write the multichapter one. Hope you like it :) any constructive feedback are very welcome!


End file.
